


The Quiet

by PrydonianAlchemist



Series: Thoughts, Rambles, and Drabbles [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, I didn't add the work to Doctor Who though CC is part of the fandom because its just Nastya here, I mean its not alluding to much but theres a reason why the wind is quiet, Loneliness, Minor spoilers for cc?, but i havent shown it yet, self-projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydonianAlchemist/pseuds/PrydonianAlchemist
Summary: She never liked the quiet.
Series: Thoughts, Rambles, and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981307
Kudos: 6





	The Quiet

She never liked the quiet. It left a ringing in her ears that made her miserable, made her snap easier, made her say things that she regretted later on — and she did not like to dwell on anything.

  
It was this that she didn't like in the current moments. The wind would no longer speak to her, everything fell flat when she tried to speak. Nobody responded, not even the wind.

  
_When I said that I wanted to be left alone, this wasn't what I meant._ She muttered. She didn't like this. Shed despised the quiet. It was too chaotic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a self reflection on my part. It's been a day.


End file.
